Performance of maintenance tasks associated with commercial aircraft fleets has both operational and economic impacts on the daily operations of the aircraft fleet. It is important to precisely determine optimal times or intervals for maintenance tasks to be performed to efficiently run an airline.
Aircraft scheduled maintenance task intervals are currently determined using broad-brush technical data analysis techniques and “best engineering estimates.” Existing maintenance schedules are based on the use of an average time between unscheduled removals. Intervals associated with maintenance tasks are based on use of a percentage of average time between unscheduled component removals.
While existing devices suit their intended purpose, there remains a need to provide an optimal maintenance schedule for components and systems associated with a platform such as an aircraft based on the specific usage and the probability of survival of one or more related components. Additionally, there remains a need for an economic analysis of total costs associated with performing maintenance on components/systems which are designated as non-safety related.